


Sunday Afternoons

by ShadowWriter_6636



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWriter_6636/pseuds/ShadowWriter_6636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are a time for relaxation. Some take time for knitting or a cup of tea, Neji takes time for naps and most Sundays Shikamaru will join if not interrupt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, this is purely my interpretation of what could've happened

         "Neji? Hey Neji." Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and smiled.

         There in the grass was Neji sound asleep in his back, hands resting on his stomach. He did this sometimes, not often enough to be called a habit but it was starting to feel like every Sunday could be accompanied by a nap out in the fields of the Nara forest. Looking around Shikamaru couldn't help but to notice how the deer had begun to migrate towards the shade of the oak trees. It's was around three o'clock then, perfect.

         Shikamaru drifted towards Neji slowly, so as not to wake him. He laid down next to Neji on his side facing him, elbow propping him up some. It was always nice to watch Neji sleeping for the young Nara. It had the same effect on him as watching the clouds float aimlessly away did. Just the way Neji's mouth parted barely, how his hair would manage to create a mocha pillow under his head, the way he would remain so still except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. It was soothing to Shikamaru in ways that he had thought only getting drunk could be.

         Shikamaru sighed as he made up his mind on how he was going to do this. He could wake him up and they could head back to his place to sleep in an actual bed, he could roll over and fall asleep next to his boyfriend, or he could shadow posses Neji and make him cuddle with him...but that didn't work out so well the last time. Best option was the one that could cause the most trouble but at this point who could care. Shikamaru plucked a piece of grass and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger before letting it go, now or never.

         He leaned down and gently kissed Neji cupping his cheek to draw them together a little bit more forcefully than usual. No response. Shikamaru mentally cursed himself for not just moving Neji's hands so that he could cuddle with him in the first place, but oh well this would work just as well. Shikamaru tried again this time running his tongue over Neji's bottom lip. Nothing. Groaning, he put his hands on either side of Neji's head for better leverage and kissed him again. He slipped his tongue into Neji's mouth, pushing it a little farther, and found himself on his back.

         Neji bore down on him, forcing his own tongue back in his mouth followed swiftly by Neji's own. Shikamaru let his arms collapse around Neji's neck keeping him close, he could feel one of Neji's hands on his hip, thumb rubbing in small circles, the other was under his head tilting it up gripping lightly. He could practically hear Neji's voice in his head _slowly, slowly_ , and granted this silent request.

         He let Neji take over, feeling him savor every second of the kiss. Shikamaru moaned into the dance of breath and felt Neji move further over him, straddling his hips. Neji's hand going from his hip up under his shirt to glide over his rib cage drawing up goose bumps across sun stained skin. Shikamaru arched, breaking the kiss to gasp at the rare, intimate sensation of Neji's touch. Taking the opportunity Neji brought his lips to Shikamaru's exposed neck, ghosting over it listening to Shikamaru's breath grow shorter.

  
         He moved his hand from behind Shika's head to slip Shikamaru's own arms from around his neck to above his head. Peering at him through shuddering eyelids Shikamaru didn't question Neji's move to pin him, but instead seemed to beg for something, anything. With a smirk Neji granted his request latching onto Shikamaru's neck suckling the skin at the juncture enough to leave a mark before biting the point and then running his tongue over the abused skin. Shikamaru was trying to pull himself together above Neji, settling his breath into an even but heavy pace, and that just wouldn't do.

         Neji sat up slowly, watching as Shikamaru tried to follow before arching harshly against the ground as Neji tormented his nipple. Neji nearly smiled at the shameless display Shikamaru was putting on while he stripped him off his shirt. His eyes scrunched closed, throat exposed, biting his lip against the noises he was making, muscles twitching in anticipation. Neji left the black cloth bundled around Shikamaru's wrists, but decided to hold off on pinning his boy friend to the ground with a kunai, at least for now. Shikamaru had taken to his classic style of defiance, tensing his muscles against any possible attack, closing his eyes to try and go into his own head, balling his fists and flexing his jaw. So like him to keep up the dominant act when they both already knew that he was completely submissive when finally broken.

         "So troublesome." Neji whispered.

         Neji reached for his pack just above them on the grassy incline and pulled out what he figured would be necessary if Shikamaru insisted on clinging to what was unnecessarily expected of him. He decided that he would restrain Shika after all, shoving a kunai into the dirt above the black bundle until only the metal ring was left. Neji wrapped a small chain around Shikamaru's shirt and wrists, before going through the hole and binding it all together with a seal. He gave Shikamaru a moment to test the hold, listening to him curse before moving on.

         If Shikamaru insisted on closing his eyes then Neji wouldn't stop him, in fact he would help him by tying a compression wrap around his head as a make shift blindfold. For a last touch he knew Shikamaru would try to contain his voice but as it was Neji was beginning to miss his small noises that gave him away, so he forced a cloth wrap between Shikamaru's clenched teeth and tied it behind his head. Giving Shika a few more seconds to fully understand his helpless situation Neji opened a salve. He had to be careful here, at this point Shikamaru was the type who needed more than just to be dominated.

         It was dark, Shikamaru could feel the shadows close in around him, but this what he wanted. He wanted to hide in the inky blackness away from all the responsibilities, the deaths, the pressure, but now that he was here he wasn't sure what to do. Then there it was, that voice he knew he could trust but still felt reluctant to obey so easily,"let go Shikamaru, I've got you." Warm hands trailed down his arms slowly giving him something to grasp onto in the darkness. He pulled his arms up trying to get more of the sensation but immediately halted as the hands began to pull away. He whimpered at the thought of losing this grounding feeling and losing himself entirely in the dark. Shikamaru clenched his fists tightly as the hands disappeared before almost crying out as his chest became a live wire shooting off sparks that formed a deep burn in his stomach when a slick heat stroked over the expanses of muscles and nerves.

         Neji felt a tension tug from his groin when Shikamaru arched and groaned underneath him as he ran his tongue across his upper torso nipping at the taunt flesh giving punishment as well as pleasure. He smoothed his hands down Shikamaru's sides to the edge of this pants just slipping his thumbs under the fabric pausing for Shikamaru to relax down again, to give in. But true to his reputation Shika only twisted as much as he could with Neji confining his legs. Neji's eyes narrowed in challenge, he wouldn't allow for Shikamaru to be so immature.

         The wind gliding over the wet trails marking his upper body made Shikamaru shiver, both from the cold and knowing how exposed he was. The pricks of arousal tormenting his core exploded to his sides following the lines created by fingertips that ran down his sides and finally under the band of his shorts to press down gently against his growing erection. Shikamaru wanted to feel that hand moving and attempted to roll his body to gain that precious friction and stop the growing heat that threatened to drive him mad with want. But this was easier said than done when something else was pressing into a pressure point on his hip sending small shocks of pleasure through him with every movement. This didn't stop him from trying anyway and left him twice as wanting. Every flick of Shikamaru's waist upward skimmed over Neji's need forcing him to hold back at moan, he needed to break his wild shadow and so he grabbed for another kunai.

         Pressing the kunai to Shika's throat worked wonders on his cooperation with Neji, but not enough; mere intimidation was never enough. Shikamaru continued to roll his body as if he wanted the bite of the polished weapon, fortunately for him Neji was always one to indulge his lovers masochistic moments no matter how rare. Neji pressed the kunai deeper into the skin and let Shikamaru try to lift his head to do the rest. A thin line of red, and Neji brought the weapon lower to his boy friends navel drawing up a small stream of blood the entire way. He lapped at the red slowly, witnessing Shikamaru's practically instant submission as he barred his neck for Neji's possible assault. It never came, the removal of Shikamaru's final cloth barriers did though, gently as always, and accompanied by the disappearance of Neji's own.

         Finally able to see all of his boyfriend Neji leaned back to admire Shikamaru in his exposed form. The dark marks of past coupling decorated his skin making the pale scars that laced over his body shine out in lovely contrast. Shikamaru's thin frame shuttered with his contracting muscles; densely tucked close under the skin making for a small but deadly weapon to be admired and respected. Eyes traveling lower beheld Shikamaru's leaking cock, standing as if begging for attention that Neji was all to eager to grant.

  
         Leaning down Neji ran his tongue slowly up Shikamaru's length listening to the Nara's moan above. He figured that Shika had endured enough and slicked his fingers with the salve teasing his hole before entering with familiar movements. The sensation of Neji fingering him left Shikamaru feeling a mix slight relief and a sharp anxiousness that made him want to thrash. Neji could feel the tension in Shikamaru's body and quickly prepped himself before easing into his lover.

         The slight burn of Neji's length stretching him out went straight to Shikamaru's head, he wanted to feel the heat of Neji's skin under his own hands and pulled at his restraints. He could already see Neji above him from memory, hair encasing them both free from it's braid, prowling eyes holding his stare with predatory grace, lips curving slightly before being captured between silencing teeth, alabaster skin flushed with red and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. The thought made him happy to know that the stoic mask of the Hyuuga could be broken with the sliding of their bodies. Shikamaru's thoughts cut out as Neji started to rock back in a slow pull before rushing forward waiting for a moment for Shikamaru to absorb the pace before going again.

         Shikamaru tightened around Neji leaving him to try his hand at keeping his voice down as he continued to fuck him despite the growing weight in his core. Unable to focus on biting his tongue and keeping Shikamaru on the edge Neji finally let go moaning out Shikamaru's name with every thrust. Letting his eyes fall shut Neji searched for that point that would have Shikamaru screaming his name on muscle memory alone. Pushing Shikamaru's thighs apart and up left Neji to do as he pleased unrestrained upping the pace going deeper.

         So damn close, Shikamaru was riding the edge so near to the edge but never getting the chance to dive over when Neji suddenly rammed into him hitting right on his point of complete pleasure. He arched as best he could hearing Neji moan out his name again and again, slamming into him without mercy. This was it, this is where he left behind every other thought except for Neji. Neji and his perfection and the way he never left anything half done, the way he always performed to his best ability in every fucking way. Shikamaru managed to push the gag out of mouth and started begging Neji to touch him. Touch him and make he feel nothing but Neji and make him his and make him feel this moment for the rest of the week.

         Neji responded instantly burying himself in Shikamaru right against his prostate, and leaning down to capture those talkative lips while reaching for his untouched cock. He swallowed Shikamaru's scream as he continued to rock into him while stroking him with ruthless motions rubbing the head and barely touching the rest. Shikamaru's breathless warning was lost on the Hyuuga as he continued to stimulate Shikamaru through his climax before finding his own in the heat of Shikamaru's grip.

         Breathless and floating in the aftermath Neji numbly released Shikamaru from his binds before reaching into his pack to retrieve a towel to clean them both up with, but he felt a hand on his jaw pulling him down to a sweet fleeting kiss from Shikamaru. Looking into Neji's eyes Shikamaru could see the gentle love that Neji felt for him and almost let the words slip out but kissed him again long and slow. Neji let Shikamaru take lead in the kiss letting him slip his tongue into his mouth timidly tasting him. Not to be completely distracted Neji brought the towel up and started to wipe away the evidence of their passions from them both. Apparently Shikamaru had enough remaining passion for them both as he rolled over on top of Neji threading his hands into Neji's hair whimpering with need. Neji pushed up on his shoulders making Shikamaru sit back as he sat up.

         Somewhere along the path Shikamaru's hair had gotten loose from it's band and hung down framing his embarrassed face. Still cleaning them off Neji leaned forward and kissed Shikamaru again gently but only enough to satisfy him for the moment.

         "Later Shika, we need to get dressed." Neji whispered.

         "Fuck clothes, I want you." Shikamaru said trying to push Neji down.

         "You can have me when we get home, hand me my shirt." Neji said a little more forcefully tugging at Shikamaru's hair.

         "Fine, but next time I'm on top." Shikamaru stood up gathering his clothes.

         "We'll see about that." Neji challenged redressing as Shikamaru laid down next him.

         "I never said that I would be able to see." Shikamaru said simply pulling Neji down and curling into his arms sighing contently when Neji kissed the top of his head.


End file.
